


Perspective

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Bianca’s falling for a Spencer.





	Perspective

I want her to know that I accept her. There’s no judgment here. If anyone knows what it’s like to be misunderstood, sentenced by your family name, it’s me.   
  
But she fills the silence with awkward ramblings, talking about every man who’s hurt her and what she’s done to be the person she is.   
  
The woman I love.  
  
I don’t know how I do it. Fall for women unavailable to me and to my life. I’m a mother; love should no longer be a priority.   
  
She makes it hard – laughing and playing with the girls – to resist a complete family.


End file.
